1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ironing tables. Specifically, the ironing table of this invention is one wherein the supports are adapted to cantilever the ironing surface on a substantially vertical panel, such as the back of a chair or on one of a bank of drawers, which may be a part of a built-in cabinet or a bureau or chest of drawers. The supports are collapsible to hug the underside of the table for storage and an optional hook is provided for hanging the table from a support, such as a rod in a closet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ironing tables for use with a flat iron have been in use for many years for smoothing textiles. Residential use of flat irons and ironing tables has declined in recent years because of the development of so-called "permanent press" fabrics and "wrinkle-free" fabrics; such fabrics are used in various garments types that in the past required smoothing as by ironing or pressing. Indeed, one could surely find many young adults now who are ill-versed in the domestic skills and who could not or would not make extensive use of an ironing table. Even these "domestically challenged" may still have a need, however, for an occasional "touch up" ironing of their garments, table linens, or other wrinkle-prone articles.
Many homes and especially apartments and trailer homes or homes of modular construction have storage space limitations or work space limitations that preclude the keeping and the use of ironing tables that would be considered "full size."
To be sure, other inventors have addressed this problem. Their efforts, however, appear to have not resulted in the product I believe is optimal for its varied applications.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,593, issued to Allard et al. in 1998, an ironing table (or "ironing board", in the terminology of Allard et al.) is presented that has a plurality of short legs or pegs that extend downwardly from the rear portion of the board, with the rear set being positionally fixed relative to the board and the front set being adjustably affixed to the board to adjust the spacing between the front and rear sets of pegs, thereby to fit closely about a generally horizontal ledge or edge, such as a window sill, counter top edge, etc., to secure the rear portion of the board. The adjustment method illustrated in the patent allows a user to adjust the position of the front set of pegs and to lock them in place before setting the rear portion of the board on its supporting surface. This adjustment allows fitting the pegs to the width of the horizontal ledge, but is not construed as any clamping means, for when the pegs embrace the ledge, they are not in any position for easy adjustment to press or clamp upon the ledge.
The board of Allard et al. has also a single telescoping leg on the forward portion of the board and is extended to a suitable length and braced in "some manner." The manner taught by Allard et al. is that this leg extends downward from the board and is braced by the juncture of the floor and a vertical surface extending from the ledge upon which the board rests. No example or description of other bracing is provided nor is suggested.